Words Mean More Than Actions
by hssmith79
Summary: Jade, Andre, Robbie, Cat and Beck are all freshman at Hollwood Arts. But what happens when Jade's three closest friends tell her secret to everyone? What will it lead to? Who will end up with who? Summary sucks, story is better! Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, though I would love to. Rated T for some violence and language, descriptive kissing, all that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So, yeah… here's my new story! I'm hoping you guys like it!**

**Jade's POV**

I've figured out that my life will never turn out right. I've figured out that girls can be backstabbing bitches in high school and it only gets worse. I've figured out that people find Goth chicks unappealing and decide to mess with them for their own good.

But maybe someone likes me out there.

I have a nice group of friends, until a few turned on me. I'll name them and give a description before going into detail what they did that will scar them forever when I'm done with them.

Brooke Steffens: Short, tan girl that has light brown hair and sea green eyes. Freckles spread across her face, speckling. She used to be one of my closet friends. Now I just think of her as the girl who will be murdered one day.

Jennifer Grunstra: Fairly skinned girl with thick blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes that will probably always be my best friend. She always stood up for me, attempting to tell off people who told me off like it was their job.

Caitlin Brown: Tan, brown haired girl with red dip dye and blonde highlights hiding in her hair. She won't be my closest friend, but one of them. She always agrees with my words, like in this situation and stands up for me.

Sarah Scott: Dark skinned girl with black, straight hair. Also helped Brooke with her betrayal against me. Long story short, I hate her now, but not as much as Brooke.

Daniela Ramos: Half- Latina, half- American. Light black hair, but she always dyes her hair so it'll probably change, I don't know, tomorrow. She has chocolate brown eyes, but they're not as warming and sweet as… never mind.

Savanah Rutherford: Bleached blonde, but the way her hair is done it looks absolutely flawless and natural. She has bluish-green eyes and skin almost as pale as mine. She's extremely quiet, but once you get to know her, she's hilarious.

Kelsey Dixon: Honey blonde hair with dark eyes and very tan skin. She's short, has a cute boyfriend named Zac, but he's not near as cot as… never mind. She's quiet, and mainly stays quiet, but she talks to me and always takes my side.

Kiley Bennett: She helped Sarah (gross) and Brooke (even grosser) with that scheme I will never forget about. She has brown hair and brown eyes, also not very attractive. You get my drift here.

Taylor Davies: Short blonde hair with dark green eyes. One of my close friends that take my side in everything and stands up for me.

Cat Valentine: She has vibrant red hair and big brown eyes. She's pretty ditzy, but when it all comes down, she's my other best friend.

Those are pretty much all of them. Kirsten helped them too, but she wasn't really ever one of my real friends. She's one of the populars, along with the platinum blonde, Holly Bucia. They're look almost like sisters, but Kirsten has green eyes and Holly has dark blue ones. Holly is the one I despise the most out of the populars, and she helped with that 'problem.'

My mom is in the hospice with lung cancer. My dad lives in a huge house that I have to reluctantly live at because of my mom. There's that.

Alright, here's the scheme that was played out. Brooke, Sarah and Kiley have always hated me and I felt it. But now, when I let out one of my biggest secrets to my friends, they turn it into something else I don't even want to mention. They told him.

Beck Oliver.

They told Beck Oliver that I love him, which I do. But they told him because they knew he wouldn't want to date some freak like me. They knew he would go around telling everyone around school that the Goth chick likes him. But here's the catch.

He didn't.

Brooke, Sarah and Kiley waited. They waited for him to spill the gossip. But he never did. So, they got Holly and Kirsten in on it, too. Holly should've known better because she knows I already hate her as is. They went around saying how I love Beck Oliver. Telling everyone my secret. Beck was probably humiliated from all of the comments left on the post.

I hate almost everyone at this school now. The second I walk through the doors of Hollywood Arts, the pointing and the loud talking and the stares begin. And they never end. I'm only here so I can fulfill my dream of being a singer and actress. But everyone is making it so damn impossible. Their words about how I'll never make it are starting sink in. But I'll never leave. I can't leave. At least, not until my mom passes. She said I'm not ever allowed to give up like that because of what some chiz was said. She says actions speak louder than words. But, in some cases, words mean more than actions.

I'm Jade West.

And this is my story.

…

As Beck Oliver walks through the doors, all eyes turn on me and the hallway go silent. And something happens that I would never expect.

"Jade, will you go on a date with me?" Beck asks me.

**I know, I'm the worst. It's short and has a cliffhanger. Review, please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Btw, I updated the secret part and decided for her to have more shocking secrets... :O**

**Jade's POV**

All of my friends surrounding us by my scissor-covered locker looked bewildered while I just stood there, staring at him shockingly.

"Say something," Jennifer whispers, nudging me. I finally break my stare with him and cross my arms over my chest. Should I say yes? Or should I say no?

"No," I deadpan, looking blankly at him. My friends give me looks saying 'what the hell, I thought you liked him' and they let out a few gasps, but I ignore them.

"N-no?" Beck stutters.

"You heard me," I say. The bell rings and my friends scurry off to class while Beck stands there, still shell shocked. I step closer to him, getting on my tiptoes and placing my hand on his shoulder for support.

"If you want me, you'll beg for me," I whisper in his ear, feeling shivers running down his spine. I smile before walking across the hall to Ms. Peterson's class. I sit down casually in my usual spot next to Savanah while Caitlin and Daniela are across the room in assigned seats.

"Aw, what happened? Did Jadey get rejected by Beck _again_?" Holly snickers, the populars joining her.

"You know what?" Savanah suddenly says, standing up. "Shut up. In case you didn't notice, he walked up to her. So mind your own damn business and worry about your own life." Everyone does that 'oooohhh' thing and I smirk as Holly snorts, sitting back down. I high-five Savanah, a proud smile plastered on her face. Sheldon, our friend behind us, was still cracking up.

"That was…so funny," he says in between laughs. Savanah and I laugh and we continue talking about stupid things until a teacher appears in the doorway.

"Hi everyone, I'm Ms. Thompson." The lady walks in, smiling. "Ms. Peterson had an emergency call so she'll not be making it to school today." I remember this sub. She's the nice one who always lets us listen to music.

"Since she left no plans, she said to go in the black cabinet and find a movie for y'all to watch," Ms. Thompson continues. She pulls the four movies out. "Alright, we have The Hunger Games, Step Up, Honey and Avatar." We all settle on The Hunger Games, which I actually don't mind because it involves violence. I just sit at my desk listening to music, being the antisocial person I am around these sluts. The bell finally rings and the second I walk out the door, Beck's there.

"I don't get you," he says as I start to walk away. Of course, this idiot decides to follow me.

"No one gets me," I tell him seriously.

"But, like… you said you loved me-"

"Maybe I've changed," I cut him off. "People change."

"You're not the type to change," Beck says. "Sure, you might change for revenge, but not because the guy you like asked you out."

"What are you getting to, Oliver?" I get straight to the point. "You're supposed to be one of those guys who run away shaking with pee running down their legs."

"I'm not afraid of you," Beck says. "I want you to go on a date with me."

"Not happening," I say. "I said you had to beg. That's not begging." I switch out my books when I reach my locker."

"My God, what do you want me to do?" Beck asks, getting frustrated.

"That's for you to figure out yourself." I leave him with that, walking off to my next class.

At lunch, I take a seat at our usual table next to Jennifer.

"I can't believe you turned him down," she says with a mouthful of chips.

"I can't either." Suddenly, Beck is at my side. I groan.

"When I meant begging, I didn't mean stalking me everywhere I go," I snap at him. He ignores me and hands me a pair of scissors that look awesome.

"You like scissors, don't you?" Beck asks, holding them in the air. He then pulls a coffee in front of me. "Coffee with two sugars."

"If you're trying to win me over like this, just give-"

"Oh, shut up and take it," Jennifer interrupts me. I turn to glare at her. "You know he's not scared of you, so just take it." I turn slowly back to Beck, looking at him before taking the coffee, drinking a sip. I purse my lips together. This boy knows me too well.

"Do you stalk me or something?" I ask him bluntly.

"It's called information," he says all smart. I roll my eyes and continue drinking my coffee when Holly and her slut posse sit at the table. Jennifer immediately stops eating, glaring at them along with me.

"What the hell do you idiots want?" Jennifer snaps at them, causing me to look down while I smile. Holly fake smile fades and he face turns into a scowl.

"Excuse me?" She spits.

"I said," Jennifer starts, getting frustrated. "What the hell do you idiots want?"

"We wanted to talk to Beck," Holly says, smiling flirtatiously at Beck and flashing her cleavage.

"Oh my God," Caitlin groans, sitting down next to Beck.

"Get your surgical boobs out of his face," Daniela snaps, sitting down next to Jennifer. The rest of us laugh.

"This is none of your business," Holly says to all of us. "So if you wanna leave, leave. This is a conversation between Beck and I. Not with that freak." Holly points at me.

"She's not a freak," Beck mutters under his breath. Savanah comes and sits down, rolling her eyes when she sees the sluts at our table.

"Alright, don't leave," Holly shrugs. "I'll get straight to the point."

"Thank God," I sigh, earning a stupid glare from Holly. I glare right back at her.

"What are you doing over here?" Holly continues to Beck.

"Sitting," Beck answers. "What are you doing? Insulting people?" His words cause my head to snap up. Savanah, Daniela, Caitlin, Jennifer and I all exchange the looks. _Did he just stand up for us?_

"It's not insulting if it's the truth," Holly replies slyly.

"So, insulting?" Beck prompts. The rest of us laugh.

"What are trying to accomplish, anyway?" Holly presses.

"I'm trying to win Jade over," he answers with confidence.

"Why would you want to date someone as ugly, awful, untalented, Goth and snarky like _her_?" Holly questions, looking at me with disgust. It hurts. It hurts a lot. When I look down, I see Beck's hands clenched into fists.

"Don't call her that. Because it's not true," Beck snaps, narrowing his eyes at Holly. "You wouldn't lie, Holly, now would you?"

"She's not lying," Brooke buds in. I groan loudly, causing everyone to look at me.

"Oh yeah, you're a real one to talk, Brooke." I spit at her.

"What about your lies?" Brooke presses. "They're just as bad as mine. Maybe a little worse." How does she know? I begin to panic.

"You don't know that," Jennifer says. She knows my lies, and only her. It's not like there horrible. I mean, I just lied that my parents are divorced, which is true, but that my mom isn't sick and that my dad always gets me what I want. And maybe a little more... that's a little worse than Brooke's... okay maybe a lot worse.

"Just back the hell off," Beck snaps, standing up. I hold down a gasp as I look up at him from my seat. The girls walk off, their slutty miniskirts swaying. Everyone at this table is bound to ask questions, so I get up, sling my bag over my shoulder, and start to walk off to my next class, Algebra. I'm about to open the door when Ms. Melfelt stops me.

"I'll take that," she says, snatching my phone out of my hand. I didn't even realize it was in my hand!

"Um, excuse me?" I prompt. "That's my phone."

"Now it's mine," she says, faking a smile. I've always hated her.

"There's no rule that says you can't have your phone out during lunch," I say.

"You're getting ready to step into a classroom," she says.

"It's still in the lunch period and I'm not even in the classroom yet!" I yell, stomping my foot. This fat ass needs to back off.

"You also were using profanity during lunch and had it out then," she says.

"I never used profanity and, once again, there's no rule that says you can't have your phone out during lunch!" I shout at her.

"You were also bullying Holly and Brooke," she continues, ignoring my words.

"I was not!"

"You threatened to kill them with your scissors, so I'm sending you to the guidance counselor to have your anger managed."

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

"You may have your phone back at the end of the day," she says before walking off, trying to unlock my phone. Why the hell does she need to read through my messages?! It's none of her damn business! I groan loud enough for her to hear and bang my fist against the cement wall so hard a bruise has already started forming. I take a deep breath and open the door, revealing Mrs. Duncan grading papers at her desk. She notices me and her head snaps up.

"Hello, Jade." She smiles warmly at me.

"Yeah," I roll my eyes. "Hi."

"Anyway," she continues, ignoring me gesture to make her shut up. "Since your grade is extremely low, and I can tell your struggling instead of slacking by your homework, I'm assigning you a tutor."

"A tutor?" I repeat in disbelief. "What do you mean 'assigning'?"

"You know, when you have homework, you'll stay here and study with him or either do it at his or your house. And when you have quizzes or tests, he'll be required to make sure you study." She explains.

"Who is this 'tutor' anyway?" I snap, running a hand through my hair. Suddenly, Beck appears in the door.

"Jade, this is your tutor, Beck Oliver." She stands up. I stare at him indecorously while he has that stupid grin on his face that reads _I win._

"You've got to be kidding me," I breathe under my breath.

**So, it's been a while since I've updated, I know. School is not sane at all. I have lost all respect for it. But since I haven't updated, I made this chapter extremely long XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I think I'll be starting another story, but I won't cancel this one. It'll be one based off the episodes where Bade broke up, and it will include some listed upcoming ones that haven't aired yet. And even the ones listed don't air; I'll still do them because I already have some planned out. And… It's here! Also, I've decided to make everyone sophomores so they can drive… yeah. **

**Jade's POV**

"I cannot believe this," I say as I walk with Beck to the bus. I don't like driving my car to school all the time, and most of my friends ride the bus, so I take the bus.

"Believe what?" Beck asks innocently.

"You know what," I snap at him, climbing on the bus. I sit in the very last seat, Beck crawling in next to me.

"Why do you keep stalking me?!" I exclaim over all the noise.

"Correction," he says. "I've been _assigned _to stalk you."

"Shut up," I mumble, leaning my head against the window next to me. I groan as Hailey Wilson climbs on the bus, with her voice so loud it's echoing through the bus. She was also part of that little scam; I just forgot to mention her. She's a bitch with damaged hair that I don't even know the color of and has hazel colored yes. There's that.

"Hi Beck!" Hailey greets, sitting on his lap. I feel anger bubble inside me and jealously pang against my chest. Beck groans and tosses his head back, annoyed. I smirk.

"Get off of me," he tells her.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I don't like you," Beck says. "Now get off." Hailey begins to say something, but I shove her off, making her tumble on other people's bookbags.

"He said get off." I smirk at her expression.

"And just who do you think you are?" She snaps.

"I'm Jade West, not the girl who just fell on the floor," I snap back.

"Take that back," Hailey growls.

"Why should I?" I narrow my eyes at her and we have a long staring contest before she groans, stomps her foot and takes another seat up front by herself. I smile to myself and sink in my seat, feeling proud of myself. I pull my phone out of my pocket and plug my headphones in, turning on Misery by Maroon 5. I block the rest of the world as we pull up at my house, beck getting out with me.

"This is your house?" Beck asks in disbelief, staring at the big house with an empty driveway.

"Yep," I reply, walking up to the front door and unlocking it. Now he gasps more. I roll my eyes and drop my bag on the floor.

"Nobody else lives with you?" Beck asks. I knew that was coming.

"My dad," I tell him. "But he's almost never here."

"Didn't you say he always spoils you and stuff?" Beck questions in confusion.

"Yeah, but…" I trail off, not knowing what to say.

"He doesn't, does he?" Beck guesses. I just nod once before walking in the oversized kitchen, filling a glass with water.

"Won't you fix your guest some?" Beck teases. I just stare at him.

"Do it yourself," I snap at him, walking up the spiral white staircase. I open the door to my room, walking in and flopping on my bed.

"Jade?" I hear Beck continue to repeat my name in the hallway.

"In here," I call. My door opens and he walks in not surprised by all the black, dark grey and deep purple colors flooding my room.

"What's in there?" Beck asks, pointing to my other two doors.

"One's my closet and the other is like my hideout place," I say as I crawl off my bed. I can't believe how open I'm being with him. Anyway, I open my closet and he still doesn't look surprised by all of the dark clothes lining it and the combat boots and dark colored Converse sneakers scattering the floor.

"I'm not Goth," I say quietly. "Or emo. That's what people call me."

"I know you're not," Beck replies softly. "But that's other people's problem if they don't know the real you."

"You don't me much more than them," I say.

"Jade, we used to be like best friends in middle school," Beck deadpans. I shrug and open the door to my little nook. He steps in and I follow him. On one side of the room, I have a black shag rug with a bunch of dark colored pillows scattered on it. Against the wall I have a very short built in shelf thing with my laptop on it and a comfortable black bean bag chair underneath it. Above it I have my collection of scissors hanging on black, grey and purple thumbtacks.

"Intimidating," Beck smiles, looking at the scissors.

"Yeah," I smile. Against the other small wall, I have two black chairs with a grey bedside table between them. And against the last wall, I have an extremely small stage with a microphone stand on it, along with the mic.

"I like it," Beck says. "But we should really get to your homework." I groan and begin to protest, but he stops me with a look and I reluctantly go downstairs and grab my bag.

"See? This isn't so bad," Beck says as we continue my Algebra homework. My laptop was opened to iTunes, playing Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.

"Yes it is," I respond. "It's pointless and stupid and I'll never use it in my life. My manager will."

"Manager?" Beck asks, grinning.

"A manager," I clarify. "I will become famous." He nods and I look down at my homework and continue writing stupid numbers, humming to the song. Except my humming turns to singing.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring me down I am beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no so don't you bring me down today_

"Damn, girl." Beck says. "You can sing." I try to stop blushing by biting my lip, but I crack the slightest smile. I try to think of something to break the silence, but I get lost in his eyes staring right back at me. He leans in, his lips pressing against me. I drop my pencil on my notebook and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. One of his hands holds my wrist while the other caresses my cheek. After a few minutes, he pulls away.

"Sorry," he mumbles, looking away from me. I saw his cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink.

"Let's do it again," I smile, pulling his head up and crashing my lips to his.

**And you thought I wouldn't have them together anytime soon… But they aren't together quite yet. I want some more conflict before that happens. And I have it all planned out XD **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't know why, but some of the reviews for my last chapter on Tough Days got some bad reviews. Like, this one person made some one page explanation about how you never brush your hair when it's naturally curly and you can't bring a dog home when it's something weeks old and all this shit and I'm like… um, okay? I don't do research on my stories. I'm only 13. Those reviews made me feel bad, and I'm really hesitant to keep posting new stories and chapters now. I know… it's dumb but… I don't even know right now. So it would really help to get some awesome reviews to get me motivated and pumped again! :D**

**Jade's POV**

"Hey Beck," Jennifer says as she gets on the bus, sitting in the seat in front of Beck and I. "You doing anything tonight?"

"No. Why?" Beck asks her.

"Well, I'm having a small little party at my house since my parents aren't here. It'll be you, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Savanah, Daniela, Kelsey, Zac, Caitlin, Taylor, Cooper, Alec, Maiah and Jade."

"I never a got an invitation," I bud in.

"That was the invitation," Jennifer says. "Anyway, are you coming?"

"Sure, I'll come," Beck smiles. I put my headphones in, leaning my head against the window and closing my eyes.

"Jade," Beck says, shaking me. "Wake up." I groan and stand up, getting off. The little party starts at 7, so I crash on the couch listening to some music. I really shouldn't fall asleep…

"Shit!" I exclaim, noticing its 6: 59. I jump to my feet and rush upstairs, ransacking through my closet for some clothes. I pick out a black ruffle skirt, black patterned tights, long sleeved lace-up black shirt, my black combat boots and my black leather jacket. I don't even bother getting in the shower since I took one this morning. I brush out my messy hair, getting some curls to thankfully scrunch up nicely. I change into my clothes, quickly lacing my boots before running downstairs, grabbing my purse and climb in my black Cherokee Jeep, speeding down the freeway. It's already 15 minutes past 7. At about 7:30, I pull up into her somewhat filled driveway and pile out of my car. I welcome myself into her house, not even bothering to knock.

"I don't know where she- there she is!" I hear Jennifer say from the kitchen.

"Took you long enough," Daniela says. "Even I was on time and I'm usually late." That's true; Daniela is always at least 30 minutes late. All because of her makeup.

"I fell asleep on my couch and woke up at 7," I tell everyone. Well, everyone that's in here. "Where's everyone?"

"In Jen's room picking out songs for karaoke," she responds. "I already have mine picked out. But these bums aren't singing." She gestures to Zac, Cooper, Kelsey, Maiah, Alec and Savanah sitting with her. There excuses are that they can't sing.

"Well, they're probably right about their singing." I shrug before walking in the kitchen, finding Beck and Jennifer talking.

"Hi," Beck beams, noticing me. God, I wish I was his girlfriend. I could, but I'm not asking. I'm still in the process of taking in the kiss.

"Hey," I respond flatly.

"Did you get the e-mail?" Jennifer asks excitedly.

"What e-mail?" I ask, confused. "I haven't checked my school one."

"Check it now!" Jennifer says.

"Chill out!" I snap, pulling my phone out. I open my school e-mail and find an e-mail from Sikowitz.

_To: jwest _

_From: esikowitz _

_If you're reading this e-mail, you've been invited to a prepaid trip to New York City for two weeks. We'll be visiting all sorts of places, such as Broadway and others. We'll also be leaving at 5am this Sunday, so I'll need a response ASAP. _ _Please be at the airport by 4am sharp. At the bottom is a list of people who are already going._

_Jennifer Grunstra_

_Cat Valentine_

_Andre Harris_

_Daniela Ramos_

_Robbie Shapiro_

_Caitlin Brown_

_Beck Oliver_

_Brooke Steffens_

_Sarah Scott_

_Holly Bucia_

_Taylor Davies_

_Savanah Rutherford_

_Zac Hanratty_

_Kelsey Dixon_

_Alec Hiott_

_Maiah Gio_

"I'm not going," I say bluntly, the excitement running through me turning to anger.

"What?!" Jennifer exclaims, slamming her palms on the counter.

"I don't think I stuttered," I snap at her.

"I think you said the wrong thing," she snaps back. "Look, you can't just not want to go because we have to wake up at 3:30am." She gives me a look.

"It's not that and you know it's not that," I respond.

"You're really not gonna go because of some idiotic girls who don't like us? There's gonna be people in life that don't like you, Jade." She answers.

"Oh, I know people aren't gonna like me," I tell her. "I don't want them to like me because I'm not a likeable person like the rest of you."

"If you weren't a likeable person than you wouldn't have any friends. Or an extremely hot guy with fluffy hair falling for you," she adds. I glare at her as Beck smiles.

"She already knows," Beck says, referring to the kiss.

"SHE WHAT?!" I yell, causing the people in the living room to go silent.

"This isn't your business!" I yell into the living room, causing them to go back into deep conversation.

"Why on Earth would you tell her?" I ask Beck. He just shrugs.

"Because he's smart," Jennifer smiles. "I don't understand why you guys don't date anyway."

"Shut up," I snap at her.

"If I shut up, will you go to New York?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. I stare at her for a moment.

"Fine," I give in. "But this doesn't mean I'm not mad at you."

**Kk! There's chapter 4! I'm getting ready to start my other chapter for Chances For Us, so watch out for that one! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Your lovely reviews made my day :)**

**Jade's POV**

The plane was packed with a bunch of HA students. Except most of those students were horrible students who make fun of people and always get into trouble. My seat is next to beck, thankfully. I don't want to be by the window, though. I hate flying. It makes my ears go insane and they start popping and all that shit and it just bugs me so freaking much. And I'm afraid of heights.

"You okay? You're awfully silent over there," Beck tells me. I just shrug. A ding goes off.

"Attention all passengers," a lady says through the intercom. "Please fasten all seat belts, as we are getting ready to take off for flight. Also, please turn off all electronic devices at this time. We'll let you know when they will be usable again." I reach in my pocket and turn my phone off before putting it in my bag. Suddenly, everyone grows quiet as we feel the plane moving. I lean straight up against my seat, wishing my seat belt would tighten around me.

"Are you scared?" Beck asks a smirk on his face. I just gulp and stare straight ahead.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Oliver." I snap, not turning my head to face him.

"Jade West is scared of flying?" Beck continues.

"Yes, Jade West is," I respond. I feel a hand on top of mine, causing me to look down.

"It's okay," Beck assures me with a confident smile. I turn my head all over the plane, noticing everyone was sleeping, talking or looking petrified. I turn to Beck, kissing him on the lips for a few seconds. There's something about when we kiss that my mind goes blank, all of my worries and regrets getting lost. His lips give me a reassurance that everything is fine. They make me feel safe, loved.

"What was that for?" Beck questions, our faces still close.

"I don't know," I lie before feeling the plane lift in the air.

"Kiss me again," I demand.

"What?" Beck asks.

"You heard me," I snap shakily at him. "Kiss me again."

"But, why?" He continues.

"Your kisses…" I trail off, feeling embarrassed if I tell him. "They just do something." And with that, he leans in, colliding his lips with mine. After a few minutes, he pulls back.

"Explain," he says simply. I sigh before giving in, spilling my thoughts to him.

"And you don't date me because…?" Beck asks me once I'm done.

"Take me on a date," I tell him. "Tonight."

"In New York?" He asks.

"No, Yerba," I say sarcastically. "Of course in New York!"

"Alright…" Beck agrees, a large smile forming on his face. "I'll take you on a date." I pull out my phone and plug my headphones in my ears, playing Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy. I look at Beck, him getting the same idea as me. I pull my legs up and lay them across his lap before taking his pillow and placing it behind me, falling asleep peacefully.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"This place is amazing," I say, walking with Beck into the hotel. It's not as luxurious as some of the hotels in New York, but for the price it looks extremely comfy and welcoming. Sikowitz and Principal Ikner check in, handing us our keys.

"What room are you?" I ask Beck.

"407," he answers. "You?"

"Right across from you," I smirk.

"Hey roomie," Jennifer smiles to me, walking over with her suitcase trailing behind her.

"Beck!" Andre calls, beaming. "Looks like we're roommates." They do that dude fist bump crap and I roll my eyes.

"Alright everyone," Sikowitz says, getting our attention. "You may go out tonight if you wish, but the curfew is 10 and you must always have your cell phone on you." Everyone nods before walking off to our rooms, getting situated and unpacking.

"So, I've got a date tonight," I tell Jennifer, sitting on my bed and turning on the TV.

"What?!" She exclaims. "With who?"

"Beck," I answer casually. Suddenly, my phone buzzes in my pocket. It's from Beck.

_Think you can be ready by 8?_

I tell him yes before getting up and plugging my phone up to my portable speaker, playing Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert. I get in the shower, using an extra amount of conditioner to make my hair ultra-soft. After that, I pull out black patterned tights, a purple, tight strapless dress and my black wedges. I dry and curl my hair before applying my usual makeup. I slip into my outfit, examining my outfit in the body mirror.

"You look amazing," Jennifer says. Before I can answer, someone knocks on the door. Jennifer gets up and unlocks it, letting Beck in. He's wearing dark wash jeans with a red plaid shirt that I plan on snatching from him later on.

"You look…" Beck says, eyeing me from head to toe. "Indescribable." I blush before grabbing my purse and waving bye to Jennifer.

"So, where are we going?" I ask Beck once we get in the small cab.

"You'll see," he smiles, grabbing my hand and clasping it in his. After a few minutes, we pull up to a fancy looking restaurant. Beck helps me out even though I protest.

"I hope you made reservations because it's packed in there," I tell Beck as we walk in. Sure enough, he tells the hostess his last name and time. She leads us to a table in the back, only one other couple back here.

"This place is nice," I comment, looking around.

"I know," Beck grins. "I did my research." A waitress with beach blonde hair and green eyes comes over, thankfully not flirting with Beck.

"What can I get you?" She asks, politely smiling.

"Water," I tell her.

"Pepsi," Beck answers. She nods, writes it down and scurries off.

"So," Beck starts. "Tell me about yourself."

"I go to Hollywood Arts in Hollywood. My name is Jade West, I'm 16 and I'm currently on a date with Beck Oliver," I tell him. He rolls his eyes.

"You know what I mean," he sighs. "Like, your mom. You never talk about her."

"I don't like to talk about her," I answer, looking down at the ghost white table cloth. "But if you really want to know, she's at a hospice dying with cancer."

"I'm sorry," Beck says softly. "I shouldn't have asked that."

It's okay," I answer lightly. "You didn't know." The waitress, Nicole, comes back with our drinks and takes our order. I get pasta with just parmesan cheese while Beck gets something else. We continue to talk, laugh and eat until he checks his watch.

"It's almost 9:45," he says. "We should start leaving soon."

"Yeah," I answer, getting up. He already paid, so we don't have to worry about that. We walk outside and wait for a taxi to pass.

"I think I like you," I say quietly.

"I think I love you," Beck says. I look into his eyes, his cheeky smirk making him look way hotter than normally. I kiss him, locking my arms around his neck while his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. I press my lips harder to his, the sensation I had earlier when we kissed on the plane coming back. He pulls away after a few minutes. We stare deeply into each other's eyes, still incredibly close.

"We should get a cab," Beck breathes. I just nod and he gets a cab. The ride back to the hotel is silent, which is the good silent. As we get up to our floor, he turns to me.

"Do you mind being labeled as Beck's girlfriend?" He asks, smiling.

"I would _love _being labeled as Beck's girlfriend," I smile back. "And there are very rare things I love." We kiss one more time before I walk in my room, taking in the facts.

I finally have him.

**Yay! They're together! I'm not planning to do much more on their trip, b/c something entertaining will be happening next XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Jade's POV**

All of us wander around the huge New York City mall, staring at everything in awe. Beck and I were holding hands, so that made it clear that every girl in here knew he was mine.

"Ooh! Look Jadey, they've got combat boots!" Cat exclaims, disconnecting me from Beck to see the shoes. It probably didn't even bother him because him, Andre and Robbie groaned when all of the girls dragged them in Wet Seal. I look at the combat boots, actually liking them. I took a size 9 off the rack, yes a size 9, and sat on a chair, slipping off my original combat boots that matched my dark grey shirt with lace in the back, black skirt and black tights. I slid on the lace boots, standing up and looking at them in the mirror. They stopped a few inches above my ankle and were a dark grey with black lace printed all over it. It also had a little bit of a heel.

"I like them." I shrug, sitting back down to take them off.

"Great," Andre says sarcastically. "Can we go now?"

"None of us have even bought anything yet," Daniela tells him.

"I'm about to buy these," I say. "But I'm not done looking, either." All of the boys groan, which I return with a smirk before carrying the boots along with me as I look around some more. I didn't really see any more clothes that appealed to me, so I went to the checkout line and bought my boots, using one of my dad's million credit cards to pay for it.

"Finally," Beck sighs as I walk over to him. "You took the longest, you know."

"I know," I smirk. "I just really wanted Andre to suffer." Beck rolls his eyes as we stroll out of Wet Seal, on the way to Aeropostale.

"Really?!" Andre exclaims, walking in the store. "This store barely has any clothes for guys!"

"Chill," I snap at him. "Go to another store if you don't want to be in here." He looks to Robbie and Beck, all of them exchanging looks.

"Go, you little wimps," I snap at all of them. They all walk out, leaving all of us girls in the store, along with some other losers. I spot a deep purple mesh overlay dress with black in it so I grab it. I get some other things before checking out and walking outside the store, waiting for everyone else.

"Jade?" I hear someone question from my left side of the bench I'm sitting on. I turn my head and see my ex-boyfriend from like two years ago. I think his name was Alex or something.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I snap at him. He just laughs.

"What are you doing in New York?" He questions.

"I could ask you the same question," I tell him. "I can't even remember your name."

"Alec." That's what it was! I knew it started with an A! But man, he was a hell of an asshole, and he hasn't changed since he's suddenly placing a hand on my thigh. I swat it away.

"Go away," I say in a threatening tone. "I have a boyfriend and he wouldn't hesitate to beat your ass."

"Well, you can explain how you disappeared later," Alec says, dragging me down an enclosed hall to a janitor's closet.

"Let me out," I demand, glaring at him. He doesn't move, just locks the door.

"I swear if you pull that shit you did two years ago, so help me God, I will-"

"Shut the hell up," he growls at me, punching me straight in the stomach. I start coughing and gasp for air. He pins up against the cold cement wall behind me, holding my hands above my head. His grip is so hard on my wrists and I start to panic.

"Let me go," I sneer, my heart beating faster in my chest.

"You broke up with me, and no one ever breaks up with Alec," he snaps. "Now you're paying the price."

"You wonder why I broke up with you when you have me pinned to the wall in a mall janitor's closet," I shoot back.

"Brooke and Holly sent me here." His grip gets worse, causing me to yelp out in pain. He knees me in the stomach, making me cough for air again. Suddenly, I see a shadow in the window of the janitor's closet, and the face becomes clearer. Beck and the other start banging on the door.

"Who the hell are they?" Alec asks his question a little too late because his grip loosened a bit on me so I took advantage of it and unlocked the door.

"You little bitch!" Alec yells, throwing me across the closet. Beck and Andre are the first ones in, but Beck is the first one to throw a punch to Alec's jaw, knocking him to the ground. He throws another punch to Alec's jaw, causing him to pass out.

"Brooke and Holly? BROOKE AND HOLLY?!" I scream, jumping to my feet. "Oh hell no. Hell to the damn no!" Before I stomp out of the janitor's closet, I take a sheet of paper and put it in between Alec's hands, just to scare him.

_I told you my boyfriend wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I snap, barging into Brooke and Holly's room. They smirk, like they've been waiting for me to get here.

"I'm Brooke and that's Holly," Brooke smiles innocently.

"Cut the damn act and answer why Alec is here," I sneer. Holly fake gasps and turns to Brooke.

"Alec's here?" She questions airily. Oh my God. I lose my cool and pounce on the bed, tackling Holly to the ground. I hear the door open, but Brooke jumps on me so I don't have time to look.

"Jadey!" I figured it out. Brooke yanks at my hair, shoving me off of Holly. But then I go after Brooke, pulling scissors out of my boot and holding them out. But platinum blonde Holly comes and saves Brooke, but pounces on me, holding the scissors to my throat.

"Jade!" Beck yelled from behind. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Robbie and Andre holding him back.

"Do it," I dare Holly. She tried, but all she got was a trickle of blood before I pulled my legs up and kicked her off of me, grabbing the scissors that were lying next to me and threatened to cut her freshly manicured fingers off and shove them down her throat. But strong arms wrapped around my waist, yanking me off of Holly. Beck held me in his arms, trying to get me to calm down.

"Think fast," Holly smirks at me before throwing the scissors at me. I catch them easily, but I already felt the blade seep in my palm.

"Why are you trying to hurt her?" Cat asks Holly, stepping closer to her.

"She deserves it and you know it. Sometimes you need to just keep that dumb mouth of yours shut," Holly snaps at Cat, but Cat doesn't flinch. I try to thrash out of Beck's arms, but he holds a firm grip of me and he's stronger than me.

"Why did you do this to her?" Cat snaps, stepping closer to Holly.

"I figured that since we're leaving tonight I should have some fun with it," Holly smirks. That was the final straw for Cat. She jumped on Holly, both of them tumbling down to the ground. But once Holly slapped Cat across the face, I struggled out of Beck's arms and pounced on Holly, bitch slapping her the same way she did to Cat.

"I may not care if you bother me, but lay a finger on Cat again and you won't see the damn sun again," I spit at her before standing up and going after Cat, who just ran out of the room, sobbing and holding her cheek. I run down the narrow hallway, searching for Cat's room number. I saw a flash of vibrant red hair run down the stairs and chased after it, knowing it was Cat. I finally caught her, sobbing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Cat," I say sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into this mess, okay?"

"It's not your fault," she manages to say. "I was the one to jump on her. But I couldn't let her get away with what she did to you." Before I can respond, footsteps echo throughout the staircase, yelling me and Cat's name.

"Found them!" Beck yells, spotting us at the bottom of the stairs. Robbie rushes to Cat while Beck runs over to me.

"Why would you do that?!" He yells at me.

"Those bitches called my ex-boyfriend to that mall!" I shout back at him.

"That doesn't mean you can go beat them up! It was two against one, Jade!"

"I know how to count, Beck!" I yell. "And I wasn't gonna let them get away with hitting Cat like that! You know that!" We stand there, glaring at each other like a stare-off. Eventually, I walk back up the stairs to my room, sitting on my bed that was currently occupied by my packed things. Everything finally calmed down around me.

Until I got a call about my mother.

**Cliffy! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Jade's POV**

"I don't have time for this, Holly," I snap at her as we stand in the airport in Los Angeles.

"Then I'll make it quick and easy," she smirks. I raise my pierced eyebrow at her. "You're going to send an e-mail to all of your friends. And you're going to lie to them. You're going to lose your only friends and you're going to lose Beck."

"Then there is no way in hell in sending that," I snap.

"Alright, have it your way. But I have my ways, and I'll tell everyone your dirty little secrets if you don't." Now I have no choice.

"What does the e-mail have to say?" I say through gritted teeth. She smiles evilly.

"I already wrote it." She hands me her phone and I scan the e-mail.

_Let's get things straight. I'm not your friends anymore. You all were my… users. I used you to help me from Holly. None of us ever had anything real. I never liked any of you anyway. All of you were just too bitchy and too prissy. I'm actually a little bit shocked that none of you figured that out yet. And Beck, I'm dumping you. I used you for popularity. I'm dumping you for Alec. He's a much better kisser. XOXO_

"Are you insane?!" I scream at her, tossing her phone back at her.

"Nope," she smirks. "I won't hesitate to hurt your friends if you tell anyone. Now do it before I get Alec to go after Beck, who will be single. And I'll get him to hurt your precious little Cat, too." I sigh shakily as I take the phone back and hover over the send button before smashing my finger down on it.

"There. You got what you wanted. Now just leave me the hell alone," I snap at her, unable to keep the tears from forming in my eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" I ask, tears streaming down my face. My mother's doctor, Dr. Kyles, gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry, Jade but we can't do anything else. Her lungs are giving up on her and the life support isn't doing much to keep her here much longer. The cancer is spreading to a point where she can barely move," she explained. I sigh shakily and run my hand through my hair, tears trailing painfully down my face, most likely leaving behind black tears.

"She's in room 143," Dr. Kyles says before walking away. I smile, remembering that I forced them to give her that room. If she was here to die, she was gonna die in a room that was my lucky number. 143- I love you. The i stands for the 1 since it's one letter. The love stands for the 4 since it's four letters. The you stands for the three since its three letters. I take a deep breath before checking my e-mail. This was blown up with hate mail from all of my friends that received it. Beck and Cat were surprisingly the only ones who didn't send any. I shove my phone down in my pocket before walking down the deathly hallways and walking into my mother's room.

"Mom?" I ask, walking in. She's coughing so much.

"H-hello… Jade," she manages to get out between her fit of wheezing and coughing. I sit down on the seat next to her bed and grab her hand. She manages to get her lungs under control and faces me, her now pasty skin contrasting with mine.

"You're not supposed to look like this," I say quietly, more tears slipping from my eyes. "You're supposed to look tan and pretty and have light green eyes instead of dark ones and thick brown hair instead of raggedy, thick hair and you're supposed to look… healthy."

"I'm dying, Jade. What did you expect?" She asks with a dry laugh. But I don't laugh.

"How can you make jokes at a time like this?" I hiss weakly. "I will never laugh again after this. I will never smile again. I will never feel loved again."

"Don't say that," she tells me. "You're gorgeous, Jade and you know it. You can sing without me. You can be smart without me. You can become famous without me. You can laugh without me. You can smile without me. You can feel loved without me."

"Stop," I demand, closing my eyes. "Just stop."

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat it," she says. "We both know what's gonna happen. But you'll move on."

"No I won't!" I exclaim, tears officially pouring. "Dad doesn't give a damn about me! I will never have a boyfriend because I'm terrifying!"

"You're not terrifying. You're you. It's their loss if they think that. Just let them know what they're missing out on," she cracks a broken smile. I finally calm down and we just sit there, watching Elf on the crappy little TV mounted on the wall.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. I'll be right back," I tell my mom, heading out the room. I walk down the hall and to the closest vending machine. I shove my dollar in and take a bottled water. As I walk back down to my mom's room, chugging down my water, nurses and doctors are hovering and crowding her room. I struggle to swallow my drink as I see my mother's face being covered with the blanket. The bottle slips from my hand and onto the floor, the water tumbling out of it and creating a puddle on the carpeting.

"Mom!" I scream, tears coming back down my face. "Mom!" I try to get in her room, but the nurses hold me back.

"Jade, listen to me," Dr. Kyles demands, coming from the room.

"She's gone, isn't she?" I ask, a loud sob ripping through me as I collapse on the ground, crouching into a ball.

"You knew she wouldn't go in front of you," Dr. Kyles says in my ear softly. I continue sobbing, flashbacks of my mom and I racing through my mind. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I don't bother to even grab it. But after it doesn't stop, I pull it out and see Cat's name flashed across the screen, along with her profile picture for TheSlap.

"Cat," I sob breathlessly into the phone, picking myself up enough to push my back against the wall and pull my knees to my chest, placing my head in them.

"Dr. Kyles just called me Jade, I'm so, so sorry!" Cat exclaims through the phone. I forgot her name was in the emergency contacts list. "I'm on my way to come get you."

"Hurry. I don't want to be here anymore," I sob, hanging up and crying some more. In about 5 minutes, I see Cat rushing to me and gathering me in a tight bear hug that I don't actually mind. She helps me stand up and lead me to get my things from the waiting room. We walk outside to her car and she puts my bags in her small trunk.

"That e-mail so wasn't you. People may consider you to be a selfish, cold-hearted bitch but they're so wrong. People don't understand you have feelings, too. Beck knows it, too. He's just being stubborn right now," Cat explains as we pull out on the street. "Wanna crash at my place? My brother and my parents are out of town for some mental condition thingy my brother has." I just nod and stare out the window, the flashbacks still appearing in front of my eyes. All I do at Cat's house is cry on her shoulder for literally the whole night and listen to depressing music.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next two weeks of school go by painfully. Apparently the word got out of 'me' sending that e-mail to all of my friends. Everyone stares and points and whispers the second I enter a room. All of my old friends just glare me down and talk and laugh about me like it's their job. But Beck, Beck just sits in a corner of the room, staring at me expressionlessly. Cat is the only one who will sit with me at lunch while I silently cry on her shoulder and listen to more depressing music. According to my dad, my mom's funeral is this Sunday. Cat's coming, fortunately. Every night I've spent the night at Cat's house and all I've done is call my mom's voicemail just to hear her voice.

"Hey loner," Holly smirks as Cat and I take our seats at a table for lunch. I glance up at her and keep quiet, Cat doing the same thing.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone?" Holly sneers at me. I just ignore her and notice everyone's eyes on our table. But Cat doesn't ignore her. She slams her palms down on the table and stands up, her fork clanging on the ground.

"You know what Holly? I figured it out because I know Jade more than you'll ever know. You don't know her backstory; you don't know her at all. So back the hell off and mind your own damn business," Cat snaps, everyone making 'oooohhh' sounds. But our old friends just watch as bystanders.

"And just who do you think you're talking to like that?" Holly questions with fury.

"I think she's talking to the bitch standing in front of us," I join Cat, and the audience does the same thing.

"Listen, you little grunch. If you think hanging out with the dumb girl is-"

"If I'm so dumb then how did I figure out that you were the one who forced Jade into sending that e-mail?" Cat presses, narrowing her eyes at Holly. Most of the people gasp.

"I-I," Holly stutters, not forming any sentences.

"You don't know what Jade's going through. Did you know you forced her to break up with the one guy she actually loved? Did you know that you turned her into the school freak show? Did you know her mom just passed away? I didn't think so. So grow up and quit spreading damn rumors that no one wants to hear," Cat shoots at her. And the crowd does the same thing as Cat and I pick up our bags and walk in the building, leaving our old friends and ex-boyfriends speechless.

"_It's their loss if they think that. Just let them know what they're missing out on."_

**:'( This chapter actually brought tears to my eyes and it takes a lot to do that to me. I hope you liked the ending, though. Bring tissues next time because the next chapter is the funeral…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for all of you guys who thought this was a chapter :( But I'm not ending any of my stories, I promise for those of you who read the other ones! I've just been a little overwhelmed with Christmas and all that. Plus, I think I'm having a little bit of a writer's block :/ So, please, if you have any suggestions for this story or any other stories, tell your idea in a review so I have something to work with :) For the time being, I'll most likely post a one-shot on **_**Chances For Us**_** for you all :) Oh by the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


End file.
